The present disclosure relates generally to firearms, and more particularly, pertains to a variably configurable stock assembly for a firearm.
There has been a long-standing recognition as to the desirability of firearms in which the stock can be moved between various positions which provide the shooter with the desired length of pull for comfort and accurate shooting. The adjustable positioning of the stocks is useful during transport, storage and use of firearms, and is particularly advantageous in certain tactical situations. Sliding stocks are known to have a stock assembly in which a butt stock is slidably adjustable along a fixed support member, such as buffer tube, between one or more collapsed and extended shoulder-engaging positions.
Attempts have been made to advance the functionality of the adjustable stock assembly to include different adjustable configurations, but generally have been found not to be reliable and durable over repeated operation. Previous variably configurable stock assemblies have been unsatisfactory due to, among other things, numerous pieces or parts which can undesirably increase the weight of the assembly, problematic assembly and operation, expensive product costs and a susceptibility to dirt and grit encountered in the field which can negatively affect use. One particular problem which occurs in the use of prior art adjustable sliding stock assemblies is an undesirable side to side (or horizontal) and vertical movement of the stock relative to the buffer tube which prevents a smooth and quiet stock adjustment
Accordingly, their remains a need to provide a firearm stock assembly which incorporates an enhanced adjustable shoulder stock assembly which overcomes the shortcomings of the previous designs.